You Belong to Me
by Krys and Mel
Summary: 8 years after the war. CoM spoilers. "Don't forget, Grimm, you're mine." "Just because the future said, Puck, doesn't mean. . ." With Jason Wade's You Belong to Me.


**A/N**

**In the "13 Years Later" epilogue, Sabrina hasn't seen Puck in five years. Set 8 years later, I'm pretty sure everyone can guess what this will be about ;)**

**Song-fic with You Belong to Me by Jason Wade.**

**I own neither **_**The Sisters Grimm**_** nor "You Belong to Me".**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"So, Bradley—that guy I told you about last time—well, he's in my business law class, too, and he was my client in the mock trial we did last week. . .during the trial. . .did you know. . .he's so clever. . .it was hilarious. . ."

Puck zoned in and out as Sabrina rattled on. He was sitting on the windowsill of her dorm at Columbia University, while she sat at her desk. She was supposed to be reading over her American history notes before they went to dinner.

"Sabrina," Puck moaned, "can you just finish later? I'm starving!"

"Hold your horses. I'm almost done."

"If I had any horses, I would have eaten them," Puck said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're so impatient. Just let me finish my story then, okay?"

"No, let's just go. I'm tired of hearing about Bradley anyways."

"But, it's so good! Seriously, you have to meet Bradley. He has all these great ideas! I feel smarter just talking to him. He's going to be a great businessman, I can tell. See, he wants to just get a steady job, settle down, and live a quiet—"

"Enough about Bradley!" Puck cut her off. "We've been sitting here for hours and all you've done is talk—about him. It's my last night in town, I want to enjoy it."

"Gosh, Puck! Chill. . . I'm just trying to share my life with you since you're always gone."

"I didn't know so much of your college life included Bradley," Puck sneered. He got up from the window sill and began pacing the room.

"Look, if you're going to be jealous of all the stuff I do while you're away, why don't you just come back and enroll here?" Sabrina said angrily, turning around in her chair to face Puck.

"I'm not jealous!" Puck replied defensively. "I just don't understand why everything you do has to be with him."

"Then stop being such a baby. I decide who I spend my time with and I like Bradley's company." Sabrina turned back to the notes scattered on her desk.

"I bet that's not all you like." Puck muttered, but immediately stopped. Things were already tense between them; they didn't need it to get worse.

"Puck! What are you suggesting?" Sabrina demanded.

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting. Don't forget, Grimm, you're mine."

_Just remember when a dream appears,_

_You belong to me._

"I can't believe. . .you would. . .!" Sabrina cried, getting up from her chair. "You don't trust me, is that it?"

"No! I just don't think you appreciate how much I do for you."

"How much—how much you do for me?" Sabrina sputtered. "And what, _exactly_, do you do for me?"

All the tension that had been building over the past few months broke. All of Puck's frustration at Sabrina for refusing to get married tumbled out.

"I could do anything in the world, but I'm here, on a college campus, for you. I don't think I've ever been around so much learning." He took a breath. "I grew up for you! And I never 'enjoy anyone else's company'."

Sabrina's jaw dropped. Puck froze, knowing that he had gone too far.

"You didn't have to do anything for me!" Sabrina cried. "I don't need you. Just because the future said we get married, doesn't mean we have to." She paused. "The future changes Puck," she said quietly, "and I think we have, too."

Puck stared in disbelief. This was all stupid Bradley's fault.

"Yeah, I'm done with this," he said, glowering. "Have a happy future with your dear ol' Bradley," he bit, and stormed out of the room.

He would never forget the anger and hurt on Sabrina's face as he left.

_And I'll be so alone without you,_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too._

Now, almost three years later, he wondered what she was doing. Had she gone on that study abroad trip she had planned for her junior year?

_See the pyramids around the Nile._

She always talked about seeing the world after graduating college, before getting "tied-down", as she put it.

_Watch the sunset from a tropic isle._

Of course, those plans had always included him, he thought sulkily.

_Just remember, darling, all the while,_

_You belong to me._

She hadn't even come looking for him. No one had. Maybe he should go back to Ferryport Landing. That would be the mature thing to do, he supposed. That way, if she ever came back, he'd be there.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane._

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain._

_Just remember 'til you're home again,_

_You belong to me._

So, if she ever wanted him. . .to be with him. . .he'd be there, waiting for her.

_Just remember 'til you're home again,_

_You belong to me._

**~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N**

**. . .Of course, we know that didn't happen. He wasn't there. I know there are gaps, but they'll be filled by the epic-fic I'm planning. So, I guess you'll just have to wait for me to write it to find out how they got from here to that "13 Years Later" epilogue XD**

**Oh, and the I rearranged the verses of the song a little bit. I don't really know the protocol for song-fics, but it worked better this way.**

**Your reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Hint, hint ;D**


End file.
